User talk:- Darkchylde
Main Poll Oh sorry, I thought that poll had it's time and I think the one I just put out is much more important. MrGenial11 (talk) 11:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) The Clock Hi! I see you've already added the codes(of the clock)...but I still don't see any changes.How long does it take to be approved? -05:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) New Template Hi Dark! It's been a while, how are you doing, Godmother? I wanted to ask you if an "Organization Template" could be a good idea. It wouldn't have to be anything fancy, perhaps like this one. We could use it for the V6, the Hunters Association and the Ten Dons, and perhaps also for unofficial groups such as the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldyck Family. What do you think? Also, an user has added information about Meruem's and Zazan's Nen types basing on the card game. Is that ok? Lastly: on Wikipedia (sadly my HxH volumes are in another country) I read "Hunter Association". Which is the correct version, "Hunter Association" or "Hunters Association"? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's not like my life depends on it, it was just a suggestion. Of course, take your time! If I can help you with those edits, tell me. And as for my 2016, after seeing the exams and essays I have this semester, I think I will fail miserably. Other than that, it's good. Perhaps I can remove that information and put it in the Trivia? In Japanese says only "Hunter". I checked on Viz's site, they use "Hunter Association". Should we raname the article? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:00, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Really, let's not talk about scool. Look, tomorrow I'll go buy a few volumes to see what the association is called, before starting to correct everything. Speaking of, I'll also check Ging's name, I see a lot of different spellings around. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Should we use information from the cards? It's because I have seen that Zazan's Nen Type in Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection is Manipulator and Meruem's Nen Type in the same game is Specialist but I don't know if we use this kind of information from the cards. Answer me if it's possible, please (sorry if I had gramatic errors, I'm not usually speak English) Nosebig67 (talk) 19:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Opinion? Aren't things like "Gon has some similarities with the main character of YuYu Hakusho's Yusuke Urameshi." and "Gon is also similar to young Goku from the popular series Dragon Ball." just opinion? Gokudo (talk) 18:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Gokudo Talk Page Your talk page suddenly got a lot emptier. The fuck happened? Did you have a clean up or something? Pigzillion (talk) 19:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Your clock is different for your archived talk page and your actual one, so one of them must be wrong. And on a completely different note, have you had any snow yet? We've had the first snow shower of the winter and it's put me in a good mood. Pigzillion (talk) 18:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Nope. It started snowing on a sunday afternoon while I was too lazy to appreciate it, and by monday morning it had fucked off thanks to a thaw that happened overnight. It's always too cold to go out without a thermal but never cold enough for snow. I shit you not, it was 1 degree celsius for the entire day, yet never dropped to zero. I am ashamed to live in a country with such obscene weather. Pigzillion (talk) 16:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinion? With things like: *Both transformed in their respective series. Gon transformed into an unknown form, while Yusuke transformed into a Mazoku, their hair growing long. *Both were raised during their childhood by a woman, Gon's aunt and Yusuke's mother, and both of their fathers were missing during their childhood days (though Gon met his father as the series progressed). Yusuke met his ancestral demon father during the final arc. *Both have killed for the sake of revenge. Yusuke killed Toguro to get revenge for Genkai, while Gon killed Neferpitou to get revenge for Kite. *Both have green outfits. can be said for a lot of anime characters so is this really trivia?Gokudo (talk) 04:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) According to google trivia's definition is "details, considerations, or pieces of information of little importance or value." according to google the definition of information is "facts provided or learned about something or someone." google's definition for fact is "a thing that is indisputably the case." I'll stop there because I can go on forever.Gokudo (talk) 04:55, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Magical Beasts Sorry Darkchylde, I honestly do not know what to do with the Magical Beast tag. I cannot find a definition. Somebody uploaded the Japanese name of the Six-legged Flying Beast, do you know if it was in a databook or something? Perhaps there is also information on magical beasts in general. I feel uneasy removing the tag only from certain pages when I am unable to provide a solid definition. Should we delete it entirely, and wait either for somebody to step up and provide the necessary information or for the manga to say something about it (hahaha)? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) From what I remember, Morel offered Colt and Reina the possibility of being classified as magical beasts to avoid capture; however, when Ging said that maical beasts came from the Dark Continent, he also said that Chimera Ants came from there, so all chimera ants should be magical beasts (or at least the ones from that colony). Anyway, I thought the sam eas you (animals we don't have are magical beasts), but I cannot prove it, so going with that explanation may be speculation. I don't know. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I believe all Chimera Ants are already counted as Magical Beasts? The criteria previously used was simply to consider every animal not from our world a magical beast, but so far, only the Kiriko and the ants born from the Queen have displayed human intelligence or magical or Nen-related abilities, but perhaps the Kitsuneguma and the Camping Tiger too were confirmed, too. However, animals like the Ruse Raven and the Human-faced monkeys also have unusual bodies and abilities... To avoid speculation, I'd suggest we remove the tag; on the other hand, if you think we have enough information, just say a word and I will obey. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I think going by that standard, all "unusual" animals should fit in that category, which also includes Mike, the Hemotropic Butterfly and most likely also the Fisher Bird, since it does not exist in our world. Basically, we revert some of the pages to how they were before (the ones I edited are listed in my blog). Martialmaniac (talk) 01:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) You mean we need to remove the tags or readd them where we took them off? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. The category tags. On a side note, as you've probably seen Miyazuki (I forgot the name! Ok, a new contributor) is adding the "age: unknown" section to all tempates. That ok? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I thought the same. I mean, she is doing an effort for nothing. Ok, so, do we remove the category from all pages, including the Kiriko and the Camp Tiger, and just state in introductory paragraph they are Magical bìBeasts, or we leave it for the confirmed ones? (Kiriko, Camp Tiger, Chimera Ants... and Foxbear? We really should check this one). what the hell, why can't the manga just restart?! Though I am very afraid of what we'd see if it did... Martialmaniac (talk) 11:25, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Quotes how do you make your quotes perfectly because i need the qoutes templat for my new wiki. Hunter x Hunter couples mira 1/22 '' Can you help me with the qoutes on my wiki because they still wont work mira 1/23 Alluka's gender in the Databook I wanted to ask you where you or someone else found a scan of the Databook showing Alluka's gender, because if it specifically states "gender" instead of "sex" we may be able to put the debate to rest. Only problem is that the only databook scans I've found only go up to the Palace invasion arc, before Alluka was introduced. I seem to remember it appearing here on the Hunterpedia at some point, but it's disappeared. Can you help me out here? Pigzillion (talk) 20:06, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Really? That's great! Macau is also a nice place to visit. There're many casinos and historical architectures. And sorry that I was missing for the whole month, I am taking an exam so I stopped surfing internet and playing video games. For the weather.... Hmm... I can't tell you firmly. The weather of Hong Kong recently is extreme too, like the other places. Last week, I measured that my home is -4°C but this week is already 19°C. And last Monday has the lowest temperature since 1920 something. And it's my first time to see frost... So sorry I can firmly tell you the weather. But I read some information and the HK Observatory predicted that it will be warm and wet in March, but I don't think so. What's your leaving date? Maybe I will confirm you one week before that day? And I am going to Macau in late March for a history project too lol. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) Alluka's Name Hello! Could you please insert Alluka's name in kana in the template? Thank you. -09:57, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The New Badges Are Done! Hi Darcy! I've finished the badges! Download them from here, and xD P.S: The titles are the same for each. ---- I'm so glad you like them <3 Ah,I see. I made them :) *Official Hunter *Rescuing Killua *Opening the Testing Gate and Learning Nen badge is there from the beginning. Btw,could you check my message above (Alluka's Name) ? I asked to insert the name in kana in the template. -13:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Template Hello Darcy! Mira was wondering,if you allow her to use quotes template in her couples wiki... btw,we are admins there! O_O -06:16, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : I totally agree with you.Honestly,I don't want to be involved in that wiki =_= and the fanarts there and here really anoy me xS .Oh,and when I said "we are admins" I meant me and you...u haven't contibuted there anyway,have u?! lol. : Anyways,I'll tell Mira that ^^ -06:51, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I know! O_O I hope she won't give admin rights to everyone joins the wiki...cause she did for people who haven't joined it lol x'D ::Don't worry...I finished my job there (making poor watermark). -17:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Go back?! I wasn't even there to go back! The deal was to make a watermark for the wiki and it's done...I actually was about to leave a link of the picture in Mira's wall but when I discovered I have admins rights I said why not just add it my self. And you?! why don't you add a page for (my favorite) couples? Chrollo x Darcy! LOL. -12:42, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::LOL! Take a breath! Ah cool! Then don't forget to put some pics,ha?! x'D . -14:47, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Special Valentine's Theme? So easy! I think Biscuit's valentine Special ver. chibi would be perfect.We still have enough space for another chibi thought...one to the left,and one to the right of white and pink HxH original watermark! what do you think? Biscuit 2 (18).png Hisoka BirthDay Chibi.png|Althought this chibi was for Hisoka's Birthday,it looks perfect for valentine too. For the background...I'll use PhotoshopPortable to cut the shape of....uhhh..never mind! I'll just make it and send it to u lol xD . -07:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Finished! ^^ . :About the background: select the option fix (only) and it'll work perfectly...I hope you'll like them :) -12:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :: you're welcome! ;) . -13:37, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes I had the same idea when I was making the theme...When I have free time,I'll work on them. :::And we can use them every year till I be able to make new ones.You know,next year is my senior year at school,and what beyond is not easier (┯_┯). :::So,for how long are you planning to use each special theme? -15:50, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Let's see... *January:New Year (Japanese Customes!) *February:Valentine *March:the old them *April:the old theme *May:the old theme *June:Hisoka's Birthday (Althought we use his b-day cards and chibis for valentine too! lol) *July:Summer *August:Back to school?! *September:Autumn *October:Halloween *November:the old theme *December: Christmas :::: note:we can't make special them for each main character's birthday because if we do so, valentine themes wont contain males.Unless we reuse some cards in both themes,but I don't like this idea...I mean,if I'd make a new theme,t should be totally new. :::: Btw,I'm used to make logos and wordmarks but this's the first time I make a background so I apologize if it's not perfect for all users as I can see....I'll try to do better next times.. :::: And now and since I have free time...Shall I start working on the next theme? Hisoka's B-Day! The theme will be just yours this time Hisoka! hahaha xD -06:46, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Special Themes That sounds good. I've already finished the new version of valentine background...I'll try not to use one of the main four but in thier birthdays' themes.And change the main background color to this B284BE Yeah! lol...and Illumi too... here Fairy Tales Wiki backgrounds? I think they draw them themselves....I wish I can digital-draw :( :As you see ^^ And,you're more than welcome :) But why have you changed the middle background color? It's so pink,so girly (´°_°`) I think it would be better to keep the midlle background white and change the main section to that color I gave you...this is what I meant. (Change the circled one) On Hong Kong Hi Darcy! I guess you have watched the news abour Hong Kong recently, right? Well, I will advice you not to come to Hong Kong in this critical period. But if you have to, I'll advice you not to go to Mong Kok, Shum Shui Po and places not for tourists in Tsim Sha Tsui. Remember, if you see a large group of people assembling, be careful, don't try to go near them. And most importantly, if DON'T try to get near to the policeman if you think the situation is not safe. The radicals are aiming the government and the police. Well good luck and may God bless you. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Policies Are there any policies of videos? I noticed that there are unnecessary videos which are even not related to HxH. Also,have you seen the new update of the background? It works better for wide screens (the link's in the previous message) -17:51, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Is it alright if I star a disscussion MiraZoldyck568 04:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Valentines Day Happy Valentines Day MiraZoldyck568 23:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Killua Zoldyck Please ban this prick . She's been adding stupid and unnecessary categories to pages and it's getting on my nerves. Pigzillion (talk) 10:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for blocking her, but I wonder who Killua Charmaine Joy is. Meh, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Pigzillion (talk) 13:22, February 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:On HK Oh, well, areas near Victoria Habour are much safe than the other places since it's mainly for tourists. But if anything happens, go into shops nearby, and really really DON'T try to approach both the radicals and most importantly the police. Please warn your friends also, as this is a critical period, many people was too angry and disappointed on what the police did during the Occuply Central. Be careful and good luck! How long is your trip? And why it is madantory? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Help Hi, how do I stop following your talk page? Gokudo (talk) 20:39, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Help Thank you so much. Gokudo (talk) 01:23, February 23, 2016 (UTC) The 3rd Theme Hi Darcy! Here are the logo and the background for the next theme. I suggest white as main background color (the background this time is wide enough to cover the whole screen,however.) Btw, shouldn't you change the poll of Nen battle once a month (I guess you forgot to change it in February)? Will you change it after tomorrow? -14:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ---- I'm so happy you liked them :) The last background was the first one I made, I think my abilities were improved...let's hope xD Thanks ^^ I know you're busy,actually I'm busy, too. -16:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Renaming Hi! Could you change those images' names, please? *this (to: Biscuit card 127+) *and this (to: Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR Card) Thanks in advance :) -19:47, February 29, 2016 (UTC) y la encuesta?! Just wanted to remind you xP -12:40, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Hong Kong! Dark, how was it?! Are you still there? What language did you speak??? Also, just a tiny notice: one of the possible battle polls says "Uvogin VS (instead of "and") Nobunaga vs Kite and Razor". Martialmaniac (talk) 11:44, March 3, 2016 (UTC) The Transparency Hello Darcy! Today I saw the background for the first time (the iPad doesn't show it >_<) and I was wondering, can you fix the transparency? I mean, we don't need a transparent area in the center with backgrounds with white or black center. Thank you so much ^^ -13:00, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see. Have a safe flight (right?) then! I'm sure it will be awesome! Martialmaniac (talk) 17:42, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Story Well, I wrote Like Mini Story's About The Characters. Is That Ok For Me To Do. Please Judge Them MiraZoldyck568 (٩(^ᴗ^)۶) 17:42, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Signature Is it okay if I create my oven signature template Mira (٩(^ᴗ^)۶) 00:39, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Background Is it okay if I use previous backgrounds 20:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Gon's page (and others) Sorry to disturb you, Dark, but I really require your expertise. If I try to edit pages with a lot of content (I think that is the problem), it takes more than 10 seconds for what I have written to appear. I was trying to expand the chimera ant arc plot section on Gon's page, but it is impossible in these conditions. Do you know what the problem could be? Martialmaniac (talk) 19:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Anyway, for now, I'll shorten the summaries on Ging's etc, pages and correct those of the latest chapters, though I'm back in exam preparation mode, so don't worry. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) How dare you!! *Darkchylde runs into a wild Pigzillion* What the- Hey fuck you, the birthday memes are my thing! You looking for a brawl!? Pigzillion (talk) 13:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) '''DARKCHYLDE CHALLENGED PIGZILLION PIGZILLION USES INSULTING MEME Pigzillion (talk) 16:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) *GASP* THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT?! Pigzillion (talk) 18:22, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Grrrrr...! You win this round Darkchylde. For now... Pigzillion (talk) 16:06, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Bot help Hey Darcy! Would you happen to have any knowledge on bots (preferably pywikipedia)? DinoTaur 02:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Images I understand I'll just use other websites to post them if you dont mind 17:46, March 25, 2016 (UTC) April Special Theme Hi! Here are the BG and the WM for the next Kurapik-ish theme! Note:THE POLL!!! Okay?! LOL! 19:29, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Add interlanguage Hi Darkchylde! Can you add this interlanguage ms:Laman Utama at the main page? Thanks! :) [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 08:03, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :And the russian wikia, too, please. 17:18, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Congratz! Hey! I see you had a new rare badge before like 2 days! Congratulations!!! <3 17:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) You are now the proud owner of the 365 day badge!? Congratuwelldone!! t̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶s̶u̶k̶i̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶ Pigzillion (talk) 20:43, March 29, 2016 (UTC) A Small Note Hi! Wanted to note something in the 40th poll, '130' shouldn't be in bold font :) Thanks! 01:44, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the information, but I don't know who Meruem is? I've never read the manga and I'm new to the 2011 series (since I watch dubs instead of subs). Animefan850 (talk) 01:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the advice. Animefan850 (talk) 12:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Advance happy birthday Woah woah woah, hold the fuck up. A few months?! How will the wiki survive with no darkchylde for that long! We're gonna have to wake OPN up from his slumber at this rate. Meh, either way, thanks for the birthday gifs. I'll be waiting for your return, and I'll PARTY LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER IN THE MEAN TIME!! WOOOOOO, PARTAY!!!! Pigzillion (talk) 17:00, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Lots Of Work To Do! Hi Darcy! What's up!? I miss you >_< There are lots of things to do! I hope you'll be free to change the theme (and other things) in time....Okay let's starts: *Before changing the background, add this code to the wikia's MediaWiki:Wikia.css : /* Bottom anchor background image */ body.background-dynamic:after, body.background-dynamic:before { bottom: 0 !important; top: inherit !important; } This code will anchor a fixed background at the bottom of the screen rather than the top (so select the option "fix" ONLY when you upload it) *The background + the wordmark I found a solution for on the main page. Remove it ( ) from this template and shall disappear...I had such problem while redesigning the Arabic hunterpedia...I freaked out and contacted some people from the community x'D I wanted to suggest a code that will randomize the wormark. What do you think? But I'm not sure I'll always have time to make 3 wordmarks every month. Even thought, I'll just upload the same wordmark I make over all of the old ones....U didn't get it? This is how it works: This code, to MediaWiki:Wikia.js // Randomize wiki logo $(function() { var images = [ 'http://images.wikia.com/hunterxhunter/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark1.png', 'ANOTHER LINK HERE WITH THE SAME FORMAT', 'ANOTHER LINK HERE WITH THE SAME FORMAT', ]; $('h1.wordmark a img').attr('src', images* images.length)); }); But you must upload an empty png as a main wordmark (in Special:ThemeDesigner) I also have a code for the clock but...I think that's enough for now! I know how busy you are. But remember, the first code is very important for the next background(s) Oh! in case you like my suggestion about the wordmark, here are the second and the third wordmarks (and the empty one is above ↑) 14:38, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Bureaucrat Promotion Hello there, I'm gonna cut right to the chase, I've made bureaucrat a promotion request on the Community central wikia and I would like to get your thoughts on it. MrGenial11 (talk) 11:05, May 1, 2016 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Hunterpedia you're right I have been occupied by many other things more current and ongoing than hunter x hunter. Hunter x Hunter is extremely low on my priority list after Game of Thrones season is over I might get back into it and editing the wikia. OnePieceNation (talk) 01:48, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Promotion Alright if you have nothing against me asking, can you please grant me bureaucrat rights? You don't have to worry about me granting rights or demoting anyone without your approval. Also I have no misunderstandings with OPN, he should be grateful I woke him up from his slumber before he got demoted. MrGenial11 (talk) 15:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Layout Excuse me, I'm just curious who design the layout code for this website? I thought I wanna try to implant it in my website if you don't mind. --Jon825lazery7 (talk) 01:14, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Alluka's gender (2) Recently, I brought to the attention of the wiki that objective material from the manga indicates Alluka to be a girl (specifically, the title of chapter 322, with more information here via my post ). As no one has offered a counter-argument, I'm requesting that Alluka's pronouns be changed to female, with all information regarding the conflicting accounts of her gender kept as-is, and the only addition being that the narrative structure indicates her to be a girl. I wasn't sure whether or not to add this under the "Alluka's gender in the databook" entry, because while it relates to Alluka's gender, it has nothing to do with the databook. I apologize if you feel it should have gone there instead! Olivemeister (talk) 03:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much for your time! Olivemeister (talk) 02:18, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Unprofessional attitude I am aware that you're currently absent from the wikia, and so I apologize for sending multiple messages. However, I'm writing this to bring to your attention the unprofessional and inflammatory behavior of one of the administrators of the wiki. I'm speaking of OnePieceNation, who has continuously acted with extreme childishness in the thread regarding Alluka's gender. Rather than actually attempting to discuss and debate, he has chosen to throw around slurs in an attempt to get me to either break down or go away. He has repeatedly expressed disdain for members of the wikia, calling them stupid and dismissing parts of their identities as "nonsense". He has badgered members of the wikia for information about themselves that they repeatedly stated they did not wish to disclose. He has locked articles with no reason or warning. I won't ask for him to be demoted from his position, but I strongly urge you and MrGenial11 to consult with him regarding his behavior. Thanks for your time. I have also contacted the wikia staff to inform them of this, as OnePieceNation has broken the wikia terms of use with his use of slurs. Olivemeister (talk) 19:35, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Olivemeister. He has yet to show interest in adjusting his behavior, but if someone he respects talks to him about it, he might listen to them. Viviburn (talk) 22:10, September 30, 2016 (UTC) So, uh... Maybe it's pertinent to note this again, given all the things he just said about me on here. Olivemeister (talk) 16:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello. I apologize if you are already aware of this, but this wiki's infoboxes do not display well on the mobile site. As someone who views this wiki on a mobile device frequently, this is somewhat jarring. Can you implement portable infoboxes or something similar? ~ FireSlug (talk) 21:58, October 8, 2016 (UTC) regarding whining. First off ye even though I am busy on other wiki's my daily participation in the games of this wiki should tell you that I am indeed still interested in this wiki and its affairs. Secondly I am a big jobs user, meaning I join a place to work on some big areas were things are missing or where certain areas are missing completely. I joined this wiki for I finally saw somebody working on the big incomplete things and I wanted to help out which I did. If there aren't any big jobs to do my editing decreases until such a time I can do a new big job or I find time for one of the remaining big jobs that consume a lot of time like episode and chapter summaries. Thirdly we shouldn't give in to unstable whining crybullies like olivemeister who have philosophies of listen and belief unless it crumbles my narrative. Fourthly olivemeister can be glad that I am calm and patient other admins would have banned her from the wiki for far less then she tried to do to me, reporting me to the staff for not agreeing with ser and for linking to a video of a trans person who calls out petty crybullies like her. Fifthly I believe we reached a conclusion long time ago, namely as long as the manga doesn't openly state that nanika is female and that alluka is male for instance or togashi explains in detail the alluka/nanika divide we leave it as it is with gender neutral descriptions and the very important gender ambiguity Sixthly I went through Olive's document and all I saw was ambiguity then again my Ind-Japanese friend and I had a long conversation about hxh two years ago and he told me that the manga regarding this issue is intentionally written very vague and ambiguous we then concluded that togashi must relish in all the unnecessary drama that the question of alluka's gender induces. Drama I have had more then enough off. Sevently mentally unstable people who do hours of unnecessary work don't deserve kudo's they need to be advised to seek out a great non pandering mental health care professional. Finally we have concluded this matter ages ago, no new information regarding the issue has come forward since, we have added the gender ambiguity section to end all debate about it. In this section we recognize the vague status of alluka/nanika's gender and reference all the contradictory statements. If whiny millennials don't like this open honest and neutral approach that is their problem. I will not bow to whining and crybullying. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ^ Calm down dude. Sometimes stuffs are frustrating in a dispute, we've all been there, but there are better ways to go about things, we don't have to call names. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 10:26, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding Alluka Well since Alluka herself wishes to be referred to as a female, I guess we should go with Alluka and Killua's perspective this time around and use female pronouns, but we should definitely not pinpoint any sort of gender in the infobox, we leave the Gender Ambiguity section there, eventually add more evidence to it for both sides and state in it that we're going with Killua and Alluka's perspective since he's the one who knows Alluka on a more personal level. MrGenial11 (talk) 13:46, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Another way of contacting you? I won't pretend why I'm asking for this - given the recent situation, I feel it's pretty obvious. However, if possible, I'd like to be able to speak to you one-on-one in a private setting where I'm not opening myself up to more... commentary... from people who have proven they have no interest in respecting even my identity, much less what I've been trying to offer to the wiki. If you don't want to do this, I absolutely understand. I don't want to infringe on your privacy; if you don't want to put contact information out in public, I don't want you to feel obligated to do so (I'm willing to offer my own, as long as it's a site or program where I'm able to block people). I just feel like it would be a faster, easier way of getting this situation resolved. Olivemeister (talk) 08:02, October 19, 2016 (UTC) re-re reaction 1 through my participation in the games I can keep an eye on the goings on, on the wikia on a daily basis even though I am busy very busy in other places and wikia's, but whenever somebody contacts me asking me for help, whether admin related or not I am there. If you were to remove the games, a lot of users, jay, alex, dino would go with it. How did you ever conflate this into me saying this was part of my admin job? 2 didn't I say that the moment I found time for another big job, like the chapter summaries or 1999 episodes i would be busy with them. just like you I have been occupied by many other things the past few months. this wikia has always enjoyed preferential treatment from me regarding adding and improving it over other wikia's I work on, but when things are slow no new episodes, maybe a few chapters for a few weeks of the year, then I am slow in doing anything on the wikia, even though I am available to help people out basically every day of the year. So if togashi took a five year absence of the manga then I will still be here on the game boards interacting with the most active members on this site and thereby maintaining a fan community, something which is not seen on most wikia of topics which have ended or are on hiatus all the time. Daily availablity is what I have to offer this site as an administrator, for no matter how busy I am with other things if somebody sends me a message to admin, I will admin within a day. 3 sorry but from the moment olive got here she was the one who started namecalling everyone who didn't agree with her a transphobe. The only reason she and so many others like here came here from the start was to whine about alluka's pronouns. What has she done besides that? Not to mention she started defaming me before every meeting me. Because unlike her I am skeptical of terms, phrases and definitions made up by special snowflake tumblerites. Her behaviour would have got her banned on many other wikia's. 4 well as a bureaucrat it is your business when somebody gets reported to the staff for supposedly breaking the ever so vague terms of service by linking towards a video of a transperson talking about trans issues, for doing this apparently makes somebody transphobic. 5 however professional something is presented this does not make it true, the character of Alluka is intentionally gender vague, no matter what we discuss about it or is pointed out, the fact of the matter of alluka's gender remains vague, because the evidence can be used for multiple narratives. In short it is inconclusive, for only alluka or killua in the manga explicitly explaining the situation or togashi himself explaining it will be conclusive proof of who is what. 6 I live in the present and in the present nothing about this has really changed in my mind, we still have old information from a databooks and yes databooks are unreliable especially when somebody wants to drive home a certain narrative (sabo is death, alluka and nanika are male) luckily we never done this, we stated all the contradictory evidence about alluka's gender in the gender ambiguity section, this should be enough for anybody not indoctrinated by the modern sjw mindset. Our position has always been the neutral one and it should remain our position. 7 Huge amounts of unnecessary work does not get kudo's from me instead it invokes concerns about mental health from me, Sorry but I don't have your hugbox mentality. Nobody asked her to do that and it didn't do anything to improve the wikia, She is no marcy who came her to work on the cards, nor is she a spirit sword who came her to work on character pages, nor is she an animesuki who came here to work on episode and chapter pages nor is she me who came here for the same reason as animesuki. All she has ever done is be solely obsessed with the pronouns used on alluka's page, while not adding anything else except calling people who disagree with her transphobic and reporting them to the staff. 8 Argumentum ad populum much, we have addressed their concerns years ago, everybody can find these discussions that have taken place already, if something has been discussed at length ad nauseam then eventually the discussion is over a conclusion is reached (our neutral position) and we move on to other stuff that is how things suppose to work. 9 so let me get this straight, me being rational and skeptical about listen and belief claims make me whiny? OnePieceNation (talk) 10:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Look, I really wanted to let you sort this out because I'm really tired of it (I'm sure you are too, and I'm sorry for that - OPN is ''the one who turned this from a discussion of my document to me as a person), but I need this to be clear. OPN knows I'm a transgender man. He used the right pronouns for me before, but now that he's angry with me he's decided to completely disrespect me and my identity. I said I had reason to suspect he was transphobic and that I was hesitant to contact him regarding the Alluka matter. That's his "defamation" - me saying I was unsure of his objectivity. Here he is calling me a woman, while calling me mentally ill for bonus points. Given this, I don't feel it's defamation in the slightest to say he's offering a hateful, transphobic rhetoric. I'm honestly astounded. (For the record, when I reported him it was because he was using the n-word and other slurs - I've said this multiple times. But OPN wants to believe that I had my feelings hurt and that I considered this grounds for reporting, and that it had nothing to do with the Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. Meanwhile, it seems OPN thinks him being angry with me is grounds for banning me from the wiki. I honestly feel like just posting this might lead to him acting even more immaturely and actually banning me, but I guess we'll see how that goes.) He's also ignored my other contributions, because they don't fit ''his narrative. Have I done much on the wiki? No. Because I am a new wiki user, I've been trying to get a handle on how things work and so I've been focusing mostly on discussing things with other users rather than taking direct action. This doesn't mean I'm doing nothing but focusing on Alluka, as he suggests. I've been working on correcting nen types (something I've asked for consultation on, because I didn't want to act without discussion), offering my help with creating a page for Nanika, and talking about the idea of inferred nen types. Most of these things aren't actions I felt I had the authority to take on my own, as I didn't want to make changes without talking about my reasoning for said changes. I don't know if the creation of a new page is something I'm even allowed to do without admin permission. OPN has given multiple indications that he hasn't actually read my document - if he has, I don't understand why he offered his single anecdote from a friend from two years ago as "proof" of Togashi's intentions when I've cited literally dozens of Japanese fans directly by linking to their forum posts. I don't understand why he'd say "no new arguments" were being made, especially given the fact that he literally ignored the argument I initially offered in the thread and proved he hadn't read it there (like I did when writing the document, what I was commenting on was the altered spelling. If OPN had read my post about it back then, he would not have thought I was talking about the correct ''spelling of the term). What he's done more than anything else is belittle me, both here and in the thread. Have I always responded with a cool head? No. I won't even pretend I have. I took a rash action in reporting him, and asked Wikia staff to disregard my prior support ticket and dismiss the case. I didn't bother telling him that, because of the way he's been acting. I've been trying to have a discussion from the start. I've tried to poll the opinions of the other wiki users, even. As you've said youself, I've presented my information in a professional manner. All he's done in regards to this is claim I have no new arguments (despite this being demonstrably untrue), misgender me, and call me crazy. Instead of countering my points, he's chosen name-calling and ad hominem attacks. I can't debate with him, because he's chosen to completely dismiss everything I've said. Olivemeister (talk) 11:43, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually I forgot which pronouns to use sorry about that, (I actually read your profile and saw you introduce yourself as Dave and because it was early in the morning for me I thought: 'oh his name is Dave, but he is transgender so I should call him her.' Didn't realize it was the other way around.). Also I have gone over your contributions before making that point I only say you talking, I indeed didn't focus on what you were saying, if it is indeed the case you didn't want to act without consultation than that is wonderful of you and I stand corrected on that. However throughout the alluka's gender thread you called people transphobic for not agreeing with you. (Rez spb, SuprK1) Transphobia only has one official definition namely an irrational hatred, disgust or prejudice towards transpeople. Me linking to a video of a transperson who makes arguments against your ilk and uses the word tranny in her video is not transphobic. I went through you document, I haven't read it in full, because after reading parts of it. I got the gist of it and had to conclude that my knowledge of japanese is far to scarce to make a proper decision about it. Lets us both calm down a bit and try to talk about things rationally once again. Because I am sure there are many things we can agree on, for example we both agree that Huntex X Hunter is an awesome series. We probably also both agree that the wikia terms of service are intentionally vague and that Togashi should have been far more clearer about Alluka's and Nanika's preferred gender. We may even agree upon the fact that fandom is bullshit and seeing powered by fandom and a fandom user is utter cringe. But that aside maybe it would do to start a new fresh discussion about how to treat alluka's article because I stand with my main point which that the article should be gender neutral until such a time comes were either the manga explicitly clears up the issue or Togashi does so himself. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:33, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Portable infoboxes Hi, I just saw a message on your talk page from a user asking about mobile infoboxes and I'd like to let you know that someone from the staff already approached me about that some time ago while you were on your hiatus and even made us a couple of portable infoboxes drafts, Character, Location, Chapter, 2011 episodes, 1999 episodes and asked me my thoughts on them but never got back to me, you can find the conversation we had on his and my talk page so yeah just letting you know. MrGenial11 (talk) 23:27, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday How much has your chest grown the last year? OnePieceNation (talk) 13:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) I hope you have a Happy Birthday Darcy! RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) You're absolutely welcome! I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy your birthday cake! RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) I feel I should be original, but there's really only one way to say happy birthday... But whatever! Happy birthday, Darkchylde! And you know what that means: OPN already asked the only relevant question, so... How much have you grown since last year? As in height, not tits. Pigzillion (talk) 16:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC) '(Looks over shoulder and leans in close) I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you this, but I consider us good friends so... The secret to being tall is- '''(window breaks). What was that!? Hello!? Oh god, they're here! I knew I shouldn't have tried to tell you! Before they kill me, listen closely! The secret to being tall is in the g- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -insert death noises- 'Pigzillion (talk) 21:45, November 2, 2016 (UTC) '(Sputters up blood) '''D-Darkchylde. I-I don't have m-much time left(coughs violently). The secret to tallness... It's in Genetic Code! Th-the code is in Germany. It was a secret project by the germans in world war 2. Hitlers.. Master plan to create the perfect race(coughs even more violently). The Secret Nazi Ninja Warriors found out and.. Oh god, it hurts so much! Forget about me Darkchylde! I'm already done for... Now go to germany! Find the genetic code and cure yourself of your munchkinism! '''(arrow flies in from window and hits Alex in chest) (insert yet another dramatic death noise) Pigzillion (talk) 22:44, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Nen Users Category Hey Darcy I hate to bother you with something so trivial, but as of late a user by the name of Commana has been adding the Characters Category to the Nen Users Categories. I've removed the category a couple of times and Alex once and Commana has simply added the category again. I Want a Stand and I have both posted our personal opinions about the manner on Commana's Talk and since then Commana has re-added the category again. So I'd like to know if you approve of having the Characters Category added to the Nen Users Categories or not? RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:23, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your response, I'll be sure to leave a message on Commana's Talk Page, about our conversation on this and hopefully he/she will listen and understand. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:38, November 14, 2016 (UTC) That twat Block him please. Pigzillion (talk) 21:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC)